


Mikasa's: Dead Vision Vol 1. #1

by 04ijordan



Series: Mikasa's: Dead Vision [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Quick recap of the everything but how it's altered in this timeline





	Mikasa's: Dead Vision Vol 1. #1

In a unaltered main timeline God created humankind in God's image and instructed them to multiply and to be stewards over everything else that God had made. In the second narrative, God fashions Ymir Fritz from dust and places her in the Farm of Reiss. Ymir Fritz is told she can eat freely of all the trees in the garden, except for a tree of the knowledge of good and evil. She is innocent and unembarrassed about her nakedness. However, a creature that has it's facial features contort and changed, with its nose melding into its mouth to form a crude beak. Its original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of it's back and curve upward, and the armor on it's shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. It's stands upright with a slight hunch, giving a more feral demeanor to it before deceiving Ymir Fritz into eating the fruit from the forbidden tree. These acts give them additional knowledge, but it gives them the ability to shift into a titan, becoming the Founding Titan. God later curses the devil like creature and the ground. God prophetically tells Ymir Fritz and the man what will be the consequences of their sin of disobeying God. Then he banishes them from the Farm of Reis. With her powers, she is able to turn her subjects into Pure Titans. The Fritz family comes into power as the royal bloodline of Eldia, destined to remain unbroken for the next 2,000 years. Ymir Fritz dies 13 years after inheriting her power as one of the consequences. Her "soul" is split between Nine Titans that are inherited by nine Subjects of Ymir, with the Founding Titan belonging to the Fritz family and the eight remaining Titans leading clans subservient to the Founding Titan. Those who inherit the power of the Titans are destined to die after 13 years as Ymir did due to a phenomena called the "Curse of Ymir." Decades later walls are built after World War II when in Asia began on 3rd September 1639, when the Prime Minister of Asia, Theo Magath the first, declared war on former Survey Corps Commander, Military Police Brigade Commander, Garrison Commander of the South Division, and Training Corps Chief Instructor. It involved many of the world's countries. The Second World War was started by Marley's unprovoked attack on Wall Maria. Because Karl Fritz proclaimed that eldians who are not Subjects of Ymir had attacked Marley and that Marleyans in the walls are persecuted with a bloody terror and are driven from their homes. In the year 1700 after the wars are far over. On August 1st, Zeke Yeager is born to Grisha and Dina Fritz. In the year 1704 Grisha gets legal custody over Zeke after Zeke reported to Marley that his mother had plans to plunge Grisha alongside her son Zeke into helping the Eldian Restorationists complete it's megalomania. The executed her to titan penalty by throwing her over the wall and turning her into a titan via serum but before they dragged her and did this her last words after looking at Grisha were not to worry and that no matter what she became, she would still find and kill him. Grisha later moved to shiganshina with Zeke where he meant and married Carla Yeager but due to being low on money he had to afford for the family. He enrolled in college and became intelligent enough to graduate in a year. Eventually, as an adult and a genius in nuclear physics, Grisha wished to pursue philanthropic brands of science, but couldn't receive any financial funding for his projects, and thus in lack of other options, went to work at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility at Huairou, China. There Grisha met General Keith Shadis, the Survey Corps officer in command of the base, and his second in command Erwin Smith who had just graduated from the 104th Cadet Corps became squad leader in charge of the Fourth Squad. Grisha designed and oversaw construction. Banner was present in the instrumentation bunker at the test site for the first underground test detonation of the Gamma Bomb. Grisha then took his son Zeke with him on take your son to work day but on his way observing that a civilian had breached security and entered the restricted test area, Grisha told his colleague to delay the countdown while he tried to escort the civilian to safety. His colleague, secretly a marlyan agent, did nothing, confident that Grisha would die in the explosion, bringing the project to a halt. Before Grisha could get himself and his son Zeke to safety, the Bomb detonated, and intense waves of radiation reached the surface. Grisha and Zeke were irradiated with highly charged radioactive particles. As he was falling through the air, Grisha's last thought was a call to help to anyone who would listen, be it God or someone else, to save Zeke, as he blamed himself for the incident. Grisha then hit the street hard and died upon impact as his corpse rolled across the dirt, however in the darkness, Grisha heard a voice asking him if he wanted to avenge both his own death and to get revenge on those who harmed his son. Grisha said yes and a moment later he was alive again. A mysterious stranger who was a fairly large, well-built, older man. He had shaggy dark hair with gray in it which he kept combed to the side. He had a very slender face and pronounced cheekbones, and he was seen wearing the standard uniform for Marleyan soldiers and officers, although he only wore his uniform's hat when he was facing civilians. He appeared and pulled Zeke to safety delivering him back to his home before Carla noticed he was gone with no damage gifting him hidden shifter abilities. The stranger then approached Grisha, revealing himself to be Eren Kruger aka the Owl, a demonic being with sunken eye sockets, he was very muscular, and had long dark hair. However, his Titan form also shared some unique facial characteristics with his human form, such as his pronounced cheekbones. In addition, though his hair was long, it was noticeably neater. Kruger touched Grisha, transforming him into a being similar to himself, the Attack Titan, and then left. It would be over five years before Grisha told Zeke the truth when he 9 about what happened that night, as Grisha feared that Zeke would not be able to understand. Zeke grew mad at his father for this. 1 year later in 1710 on March 30th Carla and Zeke gave birth to a new child Eren Yeager. In Year 1720 In her home, Mikasa Ackerman is abducted by human traffickers after her parents are killed. She is rescued by Eren Yeager, who kills two of the traffickers. Mikasa uses her newly awakened power as an Ackerman to kill the third. She is later taken in to the Yeager family. Marley sends out Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, and Marcel Galliard from the Liberio internment zone to commence the Paradise Island Operation. Marcel is eaten by Ymir's Titan after the first night of their journey, and Ymir regains her humanity after having stolen his Jaw Titan power.

Keith Shadis steps down from his position as Commander of the Survey Corps after a devastating expedition with fewer than twenty survivors, passing the rank of command on to Erwin Smith.

Before leaving for the interior, Grisha Yeager promises his son Eren that he will one day show him the secrets kept within the basement of their home.

After arriving at Wall Maria, Bertolt Hoover as the Colossus Titan breaches the outer gate of Shiganshina District, allowing countless Titans to enter the city and shattering the 100-year long peace within the Walls.

Dina Fritz's Pure Titan enters the city, Eren finds out that a boulder has landed on his house with his mother still inside. Finding her pinned under the rubble, he, Zeke and Mikasa try to pull her out. The commotion of a nearby Titan adds more stress to the situation. Eren looks beyond the houses, seeing gigantic Titans prancing through the city, and attempts to pull the rubble over Carla. She insists that he go with Zeke and Mikasa and run. Eren, still struggling with debris, objects and continues his efforts. His mother then tells him that her legs were crushed by the rubble, so even if he manages to get her free, she will not be able to walk. Eren ignores her implications, yelling that he will carry her. In tears, Carla asks why he never listens to her. The argument is cut short when a Titan is seen moving closer to their position. After more pleading from his mother and the Titan still approaching, Hannes arrives. Carla begs him to take the children and run. At first, Hannes refuses, vowing to repay the debt he owes the family for all they have done for him. As he charges the Titan towering above the family homestead, he suddenly stops, horrified at the frightening appearance of this Titan. He withdraws his blade and runs, grabbing the three children. With Carla grateful and Eren protesting, Hannes makes a run for it. Carla covers her mouth, crying, silently begging for her children's return. Eren, looking behind on Hannes' shoulder, gasps as he sees the Titan move debris of the house away, eyeing Carla. The Titan grabs her and Eren screams for it to stop. It breaks her back with its hands and devours her, blood spewing from its mouth. Eren can only look back in despair as the Titan swallows down his mother, blood splattered over itself and the ground below.

y

Reiner Braun as the Armored Titan breaches the inner gate, forcing humanity to retreat to Wall Rose.

Grisha Yeager travels to the Reiss Chapel and urges Frieda Reiss to stop the Titan invasion before Carla and his children are killed, but Frieda rejects his pleas. Grisha battles Frieda's Titan and defeats her, taking the Founding Titan from Frieda by devouring her human form. He proceeds to murder all members of the Reiss family but Rod Reiss, who escapes.

Grisha takes Eren into a forest where he urges him to return to Shiganshina and enter the basement of their old home, before injecting him with Titan serum. As a Pure Titan, Eren eats Grisha, inheriting both the dormant Founding Titan and the power of the Attack Titan.

A few days after Wall Maria's fall, Rod Reiss visits his illegitimate daughter Historia Reiss, planning on taking her in to his family. Kenny Ackerman stops them, killing Historia's mother Alma for her role in staining the reputation of the Reiss family. Rod stops him before he kills Historia, and gives her the alias "Krista Lenz."  
The Royal Government of the Walls enacts a culling in the form of a Wall Maria reclamation expedition. Nearly 20% of the human population perishes.  
Mr. and Mrs. Arlert attempt to leave the Walls in a hot air balloon, but they are caught and killed by the First Interior Squad led by Djel Sannes. They are later presumed to have died during the culling expedition.  
Having spent two years researching the royal family, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie learn of the false monarchy acting as the face of the royal government. Choosing to take their time in their search for the Founding Titan rather than provoking the King of the Walls, the Warriors decide to enlist in the upcoming Training Corps to earn high placements and join the Military Police Brigade, allowing for easy access to the interior where the true royal family would reside.  
In year 1725 The 104th Training Corps begins.


End file.
